1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to outboard marine motor transom mounting brackets, and, more particularly, to a cover for concealing parts of the transom bracket mounting screws which protrude from the surface of the transom bracket.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Outboard motors include a stern or transom bracket for mounting the outboard motor on the transom of a boat. While various clamping arrangements can be used to secure the transom bracket to the boat transom, among larger outboard motors, transom mounting screws or bolts are used to securely clamp the transom bracket to the boat transom. The screws or bolts extend through the boat transom and through the transom bracket and project outwardly from the surface of the transom bracket to receive washers, nuts, or other hardware.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,871, which was issued to H. Probst, on Aug. 16, 1988.